Darker Than Night
by Wargreymon2
Summary: The most powerful Pokemon in the world emerges and now Mewtwo must rely on Ash and his friends and all the legendary Pokemon to stop it from destroying all life as we know it.
1. Darker Than Night Part 1

  
  
Darker Than Night  
  
By  
  
Wargreymon  
  
  
  
For any of you who have read my previous work, I apologize! Now that I have more free time  
  
on my hands, I'll be able to write better stories with better plots. Oh yeah I don't own Pokemon,   
  
etc.  
  
This story takes place four years after the Johto League. Ash is now sixteen and is now   
  
training to take on the Elite Four.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It came from nowhere  
  
  
Ash and the gang are currently taking a little break from training, at a beautiful   
  
waterfall near Pallet Town.  
  
  
  
Ash: Wow this is a great place to just relax. Right guys.  
  
  
  
Misty: This place is so beautiful and it's right next to Pallet Town.  
  
  
  
Brock: Yeah you get the best of two worlds. Having a nice vacation and being next to home.  
  
  
  
Ash: Yup, it doesn't get any better than this!   
  
  
  
What Ash and the others don't realize is that a mysterious Pokemon is watching them.  
  
  
Mysterious Pokemon: I hope it's not too late. Mew I need you.  
  
  
  
Just in a matter of seconds a pink light approaches the Mysterious figure.  
  
  
Mew: You called Mewtwo.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, I'm going to need your assistance.  
  
  
  
Mew: What do you want me to do ?  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: I need you to get all the legendary Pokemon and bring them to Mt. Silver.  
  
  
  
Mew: But Mewtwo....  
  
  
  
Before Mew could even finish her sentence, Mewtwo immediately interupted.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Just do it. We don't have much time! An evil Pokemon more powerful than me is coming. I can   
  
feel it! And when it does we need to be ready or it's all over!  
  
  
  
Mew: You mean the end of the world?  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, now go quickly Mew. We don't have much time.  
  
  
  
Mew: I'm on my way!!!  
  
  
  
And with that Mew disappeared in a blur of light. Mewtwo than continued to watch Ash and   
the gang.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: I'm sorry boy, but I need you too.  
  
  
With that Mewtwo revealed himself to them.  
  
  
  
Ash: Ahh, what kind of Pokemon is that?   
  
  
Mewtwo then used his psychic powers and brought the trainers memory of him back.  
  
  
Ash: Mewtwo.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Ash I need your help.  
  
  
  
Ash: Why should I help you since you erased my memory of you!   
  
  
  
Mewtwo: It was for the best.   
  
  
  
Ash: Yeah best for you!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Did you really want to remember what happened that day!  
  
  
  
Ash: It doesn't matter if I wanted to remember or not, you have no right to do what you did! A   
  
person's memory is what makes up a person's life, and you took a part of that! You have some nerve   
  
to ask me for help!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: This isn't about me it's about the fate of all life on Earth!!!  
  
  
  
During the whole conversation, Misty and Brock are in so much shock from getting their   
  
memory back. They just stood there speechless.  
  
  
  
Ash: What do you mean Mewtwo?  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: An evil Pokemon more powerful than me is coming! I need you to help me battle it!  
  
  
  
Ash: I don't know what's more shocking the fact that there's a Pokemon worst than you or the fact  
  
that you have the nerve to ask me for help!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Ash please forgive me for what I did! I promise to not tamper with your memories ever   
  
again!  
  
  
  
Ash: I don't know. What do you think Pikachu?  
  
  
  
Pikachu: I think you should forgive him. If you don't, what makes you any different from him!  
  
  
  
Ash: You're right Pikachu. Alright I forgive you Mewtwo.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Thank You Ash!  
  
  
  
Brock: I'm glad that's settled! But what exactly is this Pokemon?  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: I don't know what Pokemon it is!   
  
  
Misty: Then how do you know it exists.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Even though I haven't seen it I can feel its presence.  
  
  
  
Ash: So how do we stop this Pokemon if we don't know what it is?  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: We work as a team and hope to win. I also got Mew to get all the legendary Pokemon to join  
  
in the battle. We're going to need all the power we can get!  
  
  
  
Ash: If we need power then I know the perfect trainer. He's from Pallet Town too, he'll be perfect   
  
for the job. I'll call him right now.  
  
  
  
Ash than takes out his cell phone form his Pokegear.  
  
  
Ash: Hello, Joe? Yeah it's me Ash! I was wondering if you can help me? You see there's a Pokemon   
  
that's very powerful coming and I need help battling it! What, you know what Pokemon it is? How   
  
soon can you get here? I'm at Pallet Falls. Five minutes, okay I'll see you than bye!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: I hope he gets here on time. We don't have much time to waste.  
  
  
  
Ash: don't worry Mewtwo he'll be here on time, you'll see!   
  
  
  
Mewtwo:I hope so.  
  
  
I'll keep writing more chapters if I get enough reviews. See ya!!!!   
  
Wargreymon  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Darker Than Night Part 2

  
Darker Than Night  
  
Part 2  
  
By  
  
Wargreymon   
  
  
  
Ash: Look there he is!   
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Great, he came early!  
  
  
  
Joe: Sorry I'm late!  
  
  
  
Ash: Actually, you're early! You got here in 3 minutes instead of five!   
  
  
  
  
Joe: I'm sorry, I thought I said 2 minutes not 5!  
  
  
  
Ash: It's no biggy. I make mistakes now and then too!   
  
  
  
Misty: More like every two minutes.  
  
  
  
Ash: Shut up Misty!  
  
  
  
Misty: Why don't you make me!  
  
  
  
Ash: I will!  
  
  
  
Brock: Will you two knock it off! This isn't the time for that!  
  
  
  
Joe: Brock's right, you two can argue later. Right now lets stay focused on the task at hand.  
  
  
  
Ash: A....... what task is that?  
  
  
  
Immediately everyone callaped on the ground, after hearing Ash's stupid question. (even   
Mewtwo)  
  
  
  
Misty: The task of stopping that Pokemon from destroying all life as we know it!  
  
  
  
Ash: Oh that task!   
  
  
  
Joe: Your right about that Misty! It'll be the end of life AS WE KNOW IT!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: What are you talking about?  
  
  
  
Joe: The Pokemon everyone is referring to is a Pokemon that kills its enemies not by attacking   
  
them, but by consuming them!  
  
  
  
Misty: But how can a Pokemon consume the whole planet?  
  
  
  
Ash: It would have to be big to do that.  
  
  
Brock: Not really Ash. It could be a.......  
  
  
Mewtwo and brock looked immediatly at each other and responded at the same time.  
  
  
Mewtwo and Brock: A virus!  
  
  
Joe: Finally! This is a virus Pokemon and its name in Missingno.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Missingno! I've never heard of this Pokemon, Missingno!  
  
  
  
Joe: Your not suppose to. If you knew of his existance you'd be dead, Missingno wouldn't let you   
  
escape to tell anyone! He's known only as a myth and thats the way he likes it.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: How come you know so much about him?   
  
  
  
Joe: I did lots of research on him, and I came to the conclusion that he was located somewhere   
  
between the Alantic and Pacific Ocean. All I can say is that I met him and escaped by the strands   
  
of my hair. I'm not exactly sure, but I think I'm the only person to escape from Misssingno.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: I hate to interupt you, but we need to go to Mt. Silver. You can finish explaining   
  
Missingno to us once we get there.   
  
  
Joe: Okay, lets go!  
  
  
  
Instantly Mewtwo teleported the heroes to Mt. Silver. There they met all the legendary   
Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Now Joe why don't you explain to everyone the enemy that we'll have to face.  
  
  
  
Joe: Sure, the Pokemon that we'll attack is a virus type that intends to infect and destroy all   
  
life on Earth. It's called Missingno and it should be approaching us within a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Mew: Hi Joe!  
  
  
  
Joe: Hay Mew! How's it going!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Not now!  
  
  
  
Joe: Sorry.  
  
  
  
Mew: Well excuse me!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: You're excused!  
  
  
  
Mew: Hum......(angrily)  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: What do you propose we do to stop this creature?  
  
  
  
Joe: We have two options. We can give it an all out attack to weaken it and capture it with a   
  
specially designed Pokeball that I made for it.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: OR!  
  
  
  
Joe: Or I'll use a special Pokemon that I've trained for this special occasion.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: What kind of special Pokemon?   
  
  
  
Joe: I can't tell you.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Why not?  
  
  
  
Joe: It's top secret!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: This is no time to be secretive!  
  
  
  
Joe: Missingo could be listening! I'm not telling!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Fine keep your stupid secret! Anybody else have any ideas?  
  
  
  
Lugia: I have one.   
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Well out with it man!  
  
  
  
Lugia: How about I fly to the Ruin of Alphs and ask the Unown for help. They've been around for a   
  
couple of centuries, maybe they know of a way to stop Missingno!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Sounds good, do it!  
  
  
  
Lugia: Alright I'm out of here!  
  
  
  
And with that, Lugia flew out to the Ruin of Alphs at lighting speed.  
  
  
Mewtwo: I hope he comes back soon.  
  
  
  
Joe: Oh no!  
  
  
  
Ash: What is it?  
  
  
  
Joe: Look at my Pokedex!  
  
  
  
Ash: Your Pokedex seems to be detecting a powerful being coming this way!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Missingno!  
  
  
  
As soon as Mewtwo spoke a black fog consumed all Mt. Silver and an evil voice began to   
speak.  
  
  
  
  
Missingno: Do you think that your little league team is going to stop me?  
  
  
  
Ash: We'll sure try!  
  
  
  
Joe: We'll give it our best shot!  
  
  
  
Misty and Brock: Yeah!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Show yourself!  
  
  
  
Missingno: Very well! But it'll be the last thing you'll ever see!  
  
  
  
Instantly the black fog compacted itself into one being. It looked like a floating block of   
  
static. Almost like a glith on a computer.  
  
  
  
Mew: Thats Missingno? What a joke!  
  
  
  
Joe: Don't underestimate him!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Ditto!  
  
  
  
Ash: Where?  
  
  
  
Once again everyone callapes on Ash's stupidity. And Missingno starts thinking if Ash used  
  
to eat paint chips as a kid or was dropped as a baby.  
  
  
  
Joe: Ash you've been shocked too many times by your Pikachu! I think you got brain damage!  
  
  
  
Misty: Don't worry about it Joe, it's all natural.  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Yeah, with no preservitives!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Oh brother!  
  
  
  
Missingno: Hello, can we get back to me!  
  
  
  
Mew: What about you!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: You're not going to destroy Earth as long as I'm here!  
  
  
  
Missingno: Even you can't beat me Mewtwo!  
  
  
  
Joe: Who said he had to beat you?  
  
  
  
Missingno: Joe whatever it is you have planned is not going to work! I admit I got a little clumsy  
  
and you escaped the last time but that's not going to happen again! Now witness the end of life as   
  
you know it!  
  
  
  
Joe: Ash, are you ready for your greatest battle ever?  
  
  
  
Ash: Sure am!  
  
  
Mewtwo: Bring it on Missingno! Give me your worst! (Mewtwo's eyes begin to glow)  
  
  
  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Wargreymon 


End file.
